darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
178
Joe and Dr. Guthrie break into the crypt of Laura Murdoch Stockbridge. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The man who has come to attempt to solve the mysteries that hover over Collinwood has made a startling suggestion to which others can only react with shock and fear. Joe is reluctant to go along with Guthrie, who tries to convince him that he doesn't want to rob any graves or snatch any bodies and of the utility to Elizabeth's recovery of doing the grave-entering. He wants to view the remains of Laura Murdoch Stockbridge who died in 1767. Act I Joe recognizes the name Murdoch as Laura's maiden name. He learns about the other Laura and puts it together with the Phoenix fire and Sam's painting. Joe is reluctant because of the illegality; Guthrie tries to impress upon Joe the urgency of his need--he has no time for Frank to clear up the red tape to make the grave-opening legal. Guthrie wants Joe to help him get the facts they need. Things just don't sit right with Joe; Carolyn cajoles him into trying to help Elizabeth. Joe agrees to help Guthrie open the grave despite his religious objections. Act II Someone lurks outside Laura's cottage and knocks on the door. It's Roger, who's tired of arguing, showing up for an appointment. Laura wants to know if Roger has any reports for her concerning the happenings. Laura laments that time is running out; she needs David soon or it'll be too late. David must come of his own free will; Roger doesn't understand why. He wants her to take the boy and go. Laura wants to know what Roger thinks of Guthrie, who she reveals is a 'ghost-chasing' parapsychologist. Roger is affronted that everyone but him knew about Guthrie's job. Roger is confused but remembers that lots of things have been confusing since Laura's return. Laura is sick of her status of 'guilt by innuendo.' Roger reminds Laura of all the strange happenings since her return and questions why Laura kept secret her meeting with Elizabeth. Laura insists there's nothing to tell. Act III Guthrie wants to wait a few hours when the road to the crypt will be less used than usual. Joe offers to use his tools after Guthrie states the caretaker wouldn't interfere. Guthrie plans to pick Joe up at his white, clapboard house on North Main. Carolyn pledges her undying gratitude to Joe. Roger comes in in a pout to speak with Guthrie and Carolyn. Joe leaves; Roger announces that he knows Guthrie is a parapsychologist. He mocks the profession and wants to know when Guthrie will produce some results. They promise him that they'll know soon enough. Guthrie admits that everything seems to relate to Laura; Roger is affronted and asks—nay, orders—Guthrie to leave the house. Guthrie obliges. Roger tells Carolyn he never wants Guthrie in the house again. Act IV Roger decides the time for Carolyn's playing Mistress of Collinwood is over. He accuses her of using Guthrie as a tool against Laura because of Laura's interference in Carolyn's plans with Burke. Carolyn claims not to have given their relationship a thought since Elizabeth fell ill. Roger refuses to admit anything that can't be proven and promises to admit his error should Guthrie provide a satisfactory amount of evidence. Roger concedes but reserves the right to remain extremely dubious about the whole thing. He admits there have been a lot of strange things happening recently, and that Guthrie may have something. Guthrie and Joe arrive at the crypt, which is locked. Guthrie knocks; there's no answer. Guthrie tries to force the door; Joe stops him, breaking into a grave, fine; breaking into the crypt containing the grave, no way. Guthrie says he'll take complete responsibility for the mess; Joe tries to open the door. As they are carefully selecting tools, the door mysteriously opens... Memorable quotes : Roger: Tea isn't a drink, it's a liquid. ---- : Roger: If it isn't my niece, Lucretia Borgia. : :* Laura (when Roger starts questioning her again about strange goings-on since she arrived): Everybody's favorite game around here--guilt by innuendo. This is New England--and obviously witch-hunting is still your favorite sport. :* (As Roger is confronting Dr. Guthrie about being a parapsychologist)-- Dr. Guthrie: We're trying to get to the bottom of your sister's illness. Roger: By table-tapping? What comes next? Are we to read tea leaves after dinner? Dramatis personae * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← John Lasell as Peter Guthrie → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → Background information and notes Production Story * Roger likens Carolyn to , as he did with Elizabeth in episode 152. * Joe lives on N. Main in a white clapboard house at the end of the street. Bloopers and continuity errors * Several problems with sound today: 1) In the teaser, the scene starts before Vicki's voiceover is finished. Joe says a line of dialogue and Dr. Guthrie says a partial line of dialogue without any sound as Vicki's voiceover finishes. Joe seems to be saying something like, "You can't be serious," as Dr. Guthrie's partial dialogue comes in when he says, "...serious." 2) As Carolyn accompanies Joe to the front door as he is about to leave to get his tools to help Dr. Guthrie open the grave, a music cue starts but the dialogue sound goes silent. Joe's lips are moving as he is saying something. The dialogue goes, "Listen, if we do end up in jail, will you do me a favor?...My favorite filling is a file." The silenced dialogue seems to be, "Will you bake me a cake?" 3) At the end of the episode as Dr. Guthrie and Joe are trying to break into the mausoleum, the doorknob starts turning, but the creaking door opening sound starts too early as the doorknob is still turning. End credits announcement * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 178 on the IMDb0178